


Fragile Creatures, We Are Taught To Fear The Reaper

by The_General_Gist



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Pre-Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), being keybearer is suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Whilst Atheron, Ephemer, and Skuld explored the truth of the worlds and lux, another party found themselves trapped within a painful destiny none of them could control.





	1. My Destiny, Born from a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain show.  
> OP: Magia(English Cover) by Nicki Gee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record; Serein, our protagonist, is NOT me. I've given up on creating an OC that reflects me entirely.

My body and mind knew only numbness of my body sank within the waters. There was a bright light below me, but I knew not why.

I landed, standing, upon a structure of stain glass, five equidistant points resembling the heads of a unicorn, bear, snake, leopard, and fox. A muffled voice spoke to me, and all I saw was light.

* * *

My mind returned to me as I stood in Daybreak Town, feeling a weight in my hand. I looked down, my eyes widening.

_A keyblade! Wait 'til Echo se-_

One by one, monsters started to climb out of the ground. Instinctively, I took a step back. 

_What do I do? Echo would know wh-_

One of the monsters, Heartless, as Echo had called them, leapt toward me. I raised my arms in fear, snapping my eyes shut, but no pain came.

I opened my eyes. One of my arms was raised, having swung Starlight. The heartless crept closer. Swallowing my fear, I readied my weapon, prepared to fight.

* * *

The water fountain was close. I ran past it and, sensing no more Heartless in the area, stopped to catch my breath. 

_Light above... How does... Echo keep doi-_

Pain filled my mind as I was hit from behind, sent flying into a wall. Coughing, I struggled to get up, only managing to turn around to face my attacker.

What stood before me was a giant of darkness with a heart shaped hole in its torso.

_How am I supposed to fight THAT!?_

I could only quiver in fear as the Darkside raised its fist.

**SLASH!**

Suddenly, Master Ava charged past me to parry the monster's attack, knocking the titan back several feet. The master of the Vulpes Union gave chase as the Darkside retreated.

As the dark corridor dematerialized. I could only stare in shock at what happened.

"I guess that's how they all start out."

With a burst of energy, I spun around, yelling in surprise. The grey creature before me waved its arms. "Sorry! You can calm down!" it stressed.

"I.." I struggled to speak. Today had just been so much. "Sorry. You're a... Chirithy, right?" I asked.

"Yours, to be precise. Every wielder gets paired up with one," the spirit explained. "Hey, wait! How'd you know recognize me?" the Chirithy, my Chirithy, jumped.

"I... That's..." It was at that moment all the physical and emotional payload I spent decided to collect. I was attacked by monsters, SOMEHOW managed to fend them off, nearly lost my life to a giant, and got deus ex machina'ed by one of the freaking Foretellers!

I fell over, losing consciousness, as another voice called my name.

"Serein!"

* * *

I blinked, staring at an ally wall.

"Echo! He's awake!" a Chirithy wearing a yellow sash exclaimed. The girl in question, blond with streaks of blue, rushed over to me. "Glad to see you're alright," she said, fishing through her satchel before revealing an elixir. Echo handed it to me, and as it shattered it my hand, I felt my energy return to normal. My back stopped hurting too.

"So, you a wielder now?" Echo asked, helping me up. "Yeah," I answered. "Thanks for the elixir." Echo shrugged. "No prob. Darn things are expensive, though. Anyway, what Union?"

I lit up. "Vulpes! Same as you!" We both laughed in relief. "That's good," Echo said. "Means I can show you the ro-"

"Good to see you're alright." In a puff of smoke, my Chirthy appeared. It turned to Echo. "Seems you also made a friend," it stated hesitantly. "It's fine," I answered. "Echo's an old friend. She became a wielder a few months ago."

Chirithy nodded before glancing at Echo's Chirithy. The two nodded to each other. "Well," mine began. "If she's going to show you the ropes, I'll leave it to you." With a hop and puff of smoke, both Chirithies vanished.

* * *

A week passed as Echo taught me about the other worlds, cards, and the bangles. Something in my mind twitched at that last bit, but I ignored it for now. Things seemed to be going smoothly, thought we still had yet to gain any allies in our party.

While exploring the Dwarf Woodlands, a question occurred to me. "We're a party, right?" Echo nodded. "A team, yeah, I don't think we've enough members to consider ourselves a party." "You've been at this longer than me, did you join a party?" 

Echo turned around. "Well, sort of. You might say I had a mentor of my own, but-" "Look out!"

I rushed past her to block an attack from a Dual Blade. It was strong, easily pushing me back through the block and cutting me with a spin attack. "I... can't move.." I grit my teeth as electricity paralyzed my body. Echo leapt into the air, pulling out a card. Sliding it down the shaft of her keyblade, light began envelop her body. "Wing Blades!" she shouted as said light split off in six directions, each forming into an ethereal sword. 

Echo quickly spun around, willing the flying blades to attack the heartless in her stead. All 6 blades flew forward. The Dual Blade only managed to bat away 2 of them before the remaining 4 stabbed it. Echo smirked, ignoring the bead of sweat as she drew another card, this one wreathed in darkness. "Try to dodge this!"

Echo quickly teleported and soared through the air from a portal. The Dual Blade blocked her attack, pushing her upwards. Echo spun back around and, in an arc of darkness, threw her keyblade. It hit its mark, stabbing the Dual Blade. Landing to the ground, Echo attempted to call back her keyblade, only to collapse as a dark mist surrounded her.

As the Dual Blade approached Echo, a voice was heard. "Haste!" A green blur shot pass Echo, grabbed the keyblade still wedged in the Dual Blade's body, and pulled it out in a lethal swing, beheading the heartless.

Recovered from the paralysis, I walked over to help Echo up, thinking nothing of her quickness to use the cards. "Thank you for saving-" I spoke, only to be interupted by Echo. "It's you," she spoke, her voice dripping with distain. Standing next to where the Heartless once stood was another wielder, dressed in various different shades of green, her hair a really strange pale green.

"Hello, Echo. I see you're doing well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closing Theme: Through Life and Loss by Miracle of Sound


	2. First Seeds of Doubt

It was the Blue Hour, way too early.

"Chirithy?" I asked after awhile. Said spirit yawned. "Don't you know how early it is?" he grumbled. "Well? Wadda ya want?"

"How to people get chosen by the keyblade?"

Chirithy only shrugged. "You'd have to ask Master Ava about that." 

I hummed in response. Something about this whole situation didn't sit right with me.

* * *

_"So, April was your mentor?" I asked. The three of us had returned to Daybreak Town, enjoying a nice cafe that WASN'T run by the Moogles._

_"You could say we had creative differences," April answered as she returned to the table with the receipt. I smiled. "Thanks for-" "It's the least I could do after stealing your kill."_

_I frowned confusingly. "We were about to di-" "If by 'creative differences' you mean vanishing for days on end and never telling the party you led," Echo retorted. I internally grimaced at the interruption._

_April sighed. "I told you, Master Ava delegates certain tasks to her party_ _leaders," she explained, giving me a quick glance. This wasn't unnoticed by Echo, who sighed in turn. "Why are you here, April?"_

_After a quick pause, April answered. "As you no-doubt noticed, stronger heartless are becoming more frequent. Master Ava wants me and the other leaders make sure the novitiates are safe and properly prepared."_

_Echo crossed her arms. "I thought I was just doing fine showing Serein the ropes. He sure can be ruthless when he wants to." I looked away from the compliment._

_"There's safety in numbers," April countered. "So, I'll be taking over as Party Leader. I don't want to risk another wielder over-relying on cards."_

_"It was the one time!" Echo snapped. April merely raised her eyebrow._

_As for me? I contented myself with my food. Their banter was a power struggle I wanted no part in._

* * *

All in all, I liked the Dwarf Woodlands. The dwarves themselves were crazy, but the surrounding environment was nice.

The same could not be said for Wonderland.

"I really hate this place," I deadpanned. Our entire visit to this world I had been the butt of every joke. From having an almost deadly allergic reaction(thank you, Esuna!) to the shrinking potion to being the only one of us to get trapped in the warp maze, Wonderland showed no mercy! 

"This place isn't that bad," Echo chuckled as I struggled to climb out of an upside-down faucet. April only shook her head at our antics amusingly. "Our target should be close by."

* * *

All three of us were surprised at how well we did against the Fairy Reaper.

"Now that's," I started, panting for air. "How you take out a boss."

April rolled her eyes. "For future reference, face kicking isn't usually that effective."

I gave April a light-hearted glare. "Now you tell me."

"Still, it's commendable you have some ability without the keyblade. It could help against-" April suddenly went silent. Echo and I exchanged glances.

"Well," Echo tried to restart the conversation. "I don't think I did half bad myself!"

April coughed. "Right. Anyway, Serein, your resourcefulness is more than can be said for most wielders, who usually stick to buying cards and hoping for the best."

Pointedly ignoring April's comment, Echo opened a portal. The three of us departed.


	3. A Brush with Death

_April entered the warehouse. Why Master Ava had called her away from her party was beyond her when she and her party had lux to collect._

_"Master Ava couldn't make it today."_

_April turned around to face the intruder; a boy in a red coat. She recognized him._

_"You're Neon, right? From Angius?"_

_The boy smiled. "Master Ava has an interesting proposition for you."_

_April tensed. "Why would a wielder from Master Invi's Union be here on Master Ava's behalf?"_

_Neon waved his hands. "Hold on! Let me explain!"_

* * *

"And that's that," April leapt down from the old house. "Good work, you two," she spoke as she handed the two of us our share of the materials.

April glanced at Echo. "You only used a few cards this time. I never expected such restraint."

Echo glanced away, unconsciously tugging her sleeve over her power bangle. "It was nothing!" she enthused, 

_Echo's been getting way stronger,_ I thought to myself. April voiced my next thoughts.

"Are you sure it's wise to use solely dark cards, though?"

Echo huffed. "They're stronger, what's wrong with that?"

April tensed for a second, her eyes seemingly elsewhere. After a moment, she sighed. "I suppose not."

* * *

"I hate all this sand," I muttered for what must have been the hundreth time. We returned to the market place, searching for more Heartless Bounties.

"Why are the guards glaring at us?" Echo asked. April sighed. "Probably because we're doing their job."

A thought occurred to me. Well, reoccurred.

"They may not have keyblades, but they're still trained to fight?" I asked. April nodded. "Heartless aren't the only threats to the land. Guards usually protect the royals and country's interests." I nodded along. "Yeah, but what does that say about us?"

Echo and April turned to look at me. 

"Well, one day we dream about that weird station thing, and the next we're fighting monsters, but why?"

Neither of them had an answer for that.

"Well, does it matter?" Echo asked. A strange feeling of dread began to take hold of my mind at that question.

"What do you mean?" April asked, sharing the same feeling. April shrugged. "We're wielders because we need to collect lux, and the heartless are after it too, right?"

"Yeah, but," I tried to begin.

"And that's that. We got an enemy to fight," Echo surmised.

I looked down. Something was different about Echo...

* * *

That night, I called for my Chirithy again.

"Why are we collecting lux?" I asked. 

"The Lux helps you wielders grow stronger, and by extension helps you fight the heartless," Chirithy answered.

I didn't like that answer, but was too tired to press for more.

* * *

While Daybreak Town slept, April strolled through town, deep in thought.

_Serein is definitely worthy, despite his low self esteem. Echo on the other hand..._

* * *

"SEREIN! WAKE UP!"

I startled awake. What was Echo doing in my room?

"I'M UP! I'M UP! What's going on?"

Echo yanked me out of my bed. "Heartless! Everywhere!"

* * *

"Dark Volley!" Echo screamed, launching a barrage of dark missiles at the heartless.

"There's no end to them!" I repeated, kicking another Neoshadow do the side before stabbing it. Both of us were defenseless as another more heartless leapt appeared.

A flash of crescent-shaped light spun past us, knocking the heartless back and slaying the weaker shadows.

"I thought I'd never find you!" April panted as she approached us.

"You don't look well," Echo pointed out. April shook her head. "Been fighting since dusk. Nevermind me, we have to take out the boss."

I nodded. "Right!"

* * *

A giant Savage Spider loomed overhead as we approached, readying our weapons. We didn't have time to question the circumstances.

"We can't afford teachings today. Stick to what your best at and DON'T HOLD BACK!" April commanded. The three of us split apart. I took on the lesser spider heartless, summoning my keyblade back and forth between my left and right hands to gain a further advantage. Echo used card after card, unleashing devastating attacks of both light and dark. April went straight for the leader, using both physical attacks and magic(via the cards, for once) in brilliant balance.

All things considered, it was going well.

Until April's energy depleted with a lucky blast of acidic web. 

I rushed to our leader to break her fall, while Echo continued, looking worse and worse for wear, casting dark card after dark card.

"We have to retreat!" I pleaded. Landing next to me, Echo scoffed. "I can win this!" she exclaimed, launching herself onto a building.

I shook my head. "Here," I handed April a Megalixir. She took it, allowing the magic to heal her wounds and restore her energy. 

"Take this," April instructed me, handing me a card before equipping another in preparation. I looked at the card, my eyes widening.

"But this is! You know I'm not good with cards!"

April looked at me intensely. "We don't have a choice! Wait for my signal."

With a nervous sigh, I followed. The two of us charged at the Savage Spider. We leapt into the air.

"Limit Storm!" I called.

"Sacrifice!" April shouted.


	4. Division

_Pain..._

Consciousness returned to me. I was in a medical bed. My injuries had already healed, but my body remained bruised.

"You're okay!" Echo exclaimed as she entered the room. "I'll live, hopefully," I confirmed. "What happened? Last I remember April and I used two powerful cards to take down the Savage Spider." Anger appeared on Echo's face. "That Limit Storm took a bit more out of you than just Magic," she explained.

"He would've been fine if you didn't keep using Area Cards with reckless abandon," April argued, seemingly no worse for wear. Echo turned back, snarling. "We were in a Raid! I had to do something to pick up both of your slacks!" April huffed. "I concede, but-" "If you only retreated like Serein said, he wouldn't have been hit!" Echo continued. April glared, "And you would have been left to die, leaving no one to handle the Savage Spider!" I grimaced. Why were those two always at each others' thro-

Echo laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh. "To die? Since when did you care about life and death? You certainly didn't when our party was massacred while you were hanging with your dandeli-"

April summoned her keyblade. "Outside. Now."

The two left, leaving me to process what I had just heard.

* * *

"You have no right to that information," April glared. Echo scoffed. "Not like you're the only Dandelion. Word gets 'round," and summoned her keyblade in kind.

"It's why you're back, isn't it? You don't share your cards with just anyone," Echo's eyes narrowed. "You want Serein to join your club." 

April nodded. "His pragmatism sets him apart from the hero complex wielders. He'd make an excellent addition."

"And what is it all for?" Echo asked. "Classified," April answered. Echo glared.

A full minute of silence passed between the two.

"I guess this makes us enemies now," Echo decided. April's eyes widened, "What?" 

Echo turned around. "You and your secrets got **my** team killed. Whatever you're up to; I don't like it. I'll collect more Lux on my own."  
  


Echo turned her head to face April again, her eyes a pale gold, "and then I'll kill you."

* * *

Weeks passed. Any attempt to ask April about Echo's whereabouts were quickly snuffed out.

What Echo said that day stuck with me. From that day on I was wary on the green haired wielder.

Regardless, I stuck with her. What else could I do? You can't fight the Heartless alone!

_I hope Echo's alright._

* * *

One day, April sent me to Olympus to collect Lux on my own. She said she had her own business to attend to. Normally I'd hesitate, but Olympus had no shortage of heroes to help if things got dicey.

Having completed my mission for the day, I returned to Daybreak Town, only to be ambushed by a group of humanoid heartless with wings and hoodies.

I swung my keyblade at them, only for one to catch my weapon and slash at me with its free claw.

I took several steps back. 

_These things don't fight like regular heartless! What are they?_

Despite my best efforts of retreat, the monsters gave chase. Eventually they cornered me in an old warehouse.

My eyes darted. 

_Nowhere to run..._

_I don't want to die!_

"BLADE CHARGE!"

With a cut that shattered the windows, Echo leapt into the fray, her keyblade turned into an energized longsword of darkness. It wasn't long before the monsters were dust in the wind.

I was speechless. Echo turned back to me with her gleaming gold eyes, smirking.

"Been awhile, Ser?"


	5. To be Invincible

"What happened to your eyes?" I couldn't help but ask. Echo shrugged. "Stopped holding back. Beyond that, not a clue."

_Holding back?_

Echo pushed my shoulder. "Lighten up. You're more hesitant than usual, and that's saying something!" she encouraged. I struggled to find any words. This whole situation felt off to me. 

"Here's an idea; out by the Castle is this forest. I bet we could find some really strong heartless to take out!"

My eyes widened. "But what about-" I tried to remind Echo of my 'do not engage' policy, but she interrupted me.

"It'll be fine!"

* * *

I tried to focus on the fight as Echo charged toward another group of heartless, laughing. Something about her rang wrong.

* * *

"Aren't you scared?" I asked her later that day. Echo turned to me, confused. "Of what? The heartless?" she asked. I nodded. Echo smirked. "Not anymore." I frowned.

"We get stronger with the more Lux we collect, right? I've plenty, and so long as there's heartless to fight, I'll keep collecting more."

Echo laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh. 

"I feel invincible."

I regret never questioning it aloud. 

* * *

**Location: ???**

"What's wrong?" Master Ava asked. April had a different air about herself than usual.

"Echo threatened me. She blames me for our party's demise."

Behind her mask, Ava's eyes softened. "April, I'm so sorry."

The follower didn't acknowledge Ava's apology. "I've reason to believe darkness has taken hold of Echo's heart. Worse still, she's made contact with Serein again."

The Foreteller was taken aback. For the signs to already be appearing?

She looked away from the Dandelion, hiding her anxiety. "A Sword of Damocles is overhead. Be careful. There might still be hope for Echo," Ava instructed.

April clenched her fists. 

_I disagree._

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Serein!" Echo waved before walking away. I waved in turn, trying to stomach the continued unease.

"I'd advise against you talking to her again."

I jumped in surprise. Turning around, there was April, glaring with concealed intent.

"April!" I exclaimed her name. "Where have you been?"

April rolled her eyes. "We need to talk."

"About?" I asked, my body tensing. 

"You saw Echo's eyes," April tilted her head forward for emphasis. "She's been tainted by darkness."

I breathed, confused. "Darkness?" I repeated. Part of me agreed, Echo had been acting more malicious and blood thirsty than normal, but what Echo herself had said, after the raid, rang in my mind.

_Should I even trust April?_

I shook my head. "I never understood the difference between dark and light. Echo's probably just going through her own thing." I tried to defend my old friend. April's eye twitched.

"Light keeps us alive. It grants us the power to fight the darkness that'd otherwise destroy us," she insisted. I felt anger start to fester.

"Light good, dark bad. Sounds too simple to me." I countered. "Besides, what about the dark cards? You use them too."

April shook her head. "When I have to. You have to listen to m-"

"Why?" I yelled. "Why should I trust you? All you've done is sidestep every question I ask and tell me my oldest friend is now my enemy!"

I shook my head. "And don't think I haven't noticed you watching me! What is this all about?"

April stepped forward. "Master Ava is gathering wielders from all the Unions for special training. As the darkness grows, we need to prepare for the worse."

"And I'm a candidate, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Forget it."

April's eyes widened. "Wha-"

I glared at her. "I don't trust you."

Rage formed on April's face. "i saved you and this-"

"Is how you manipulate me?" I interrupted. "Leave me alone."

I pushed past April, having nothing more to say to her.

* * *

April could only watch as Serein left. She grimaced. April had her mission, and she failed.

_No._

April wouldn't except failure. She wasn't recruited into the Dandelions for calling it quits on anything! 

She couldn't fail, not with everything that's at stake!

April set to work, tearing apart what few dark cards she possessed.

_Serein was right about one thing. I'll complete my mission without these blasphemous cards!_

* * *

The wolf-like heartless charged, and the two of us charged in turn. 

The heartless lept at me. With luck, I managed to catch the heartless on the flat side of my blade, before launching into the air to be obliterated by the Dark Mines Echo had set up.

As the dust cleared, the Werewolf howled. The fight wasn't done yet.

Before Echo and I could attack, the Werewolf was blindsided by a cast of Pearl, followed by a Spark Raid.

Disorientated, the heartless stood no chance as April thrust-ed her keyblade, running it through.

Echo snarled. "What are you doing here?" "You said you'd gather Lux to kill me. It's in my best interests to keep that from happening," April answered.

I turned to Echo. "You WHAT?" I asked, mortified. April raised an eyebrow. "She didn't tell you then," the green haired wielder summarized.

Echo raised her keyblade. "You ready to die now, then?" she challenged.

April raised hers in turn. "If it means stopping you, yes." April's gaze turned into a glare. "Your heart belongs to the darkness. I won't let it cast shadows over the light!"

And so they charged.

* * *

Though the two fought their battle, it was clear April had the advantage.

"Darkness!? You left my team to die!" Echo screamed as she fired a dark volley. April blocked every shot before charging.

"They failed their mission! I won't!" April retorted, her attacks hitting Echo dead on.

"It's always about the mission with you!" Echo blocked, struggling to hold her ground.

I watched the brawl, unsure of what to do. 

"Agh!"

With an upperslash, April knocked Echo back. Both raised cards.

"Fire!"

"Light!"

Echo's Dark Firaga was quickly dispelled by April's Holy cast, the wave of light knocking her to the ground.

April leveled her keyblade at Echo's neck. "This ends now."

"Stop, please!" I pleaded. "Have mercy!"

April stared at me. "Fine," she relented, dismissing her keyblade. "Maybe when you realized what Echo's become, you'll understand what's at stake. There's no saving her now."

With that, April left.

Echo looked to me, expecting me to help her up. I couldn't meet her gaze.

"Ser-"

"You're awful, Echo."

Echo's words died in her mouth. I turned to look at her.

"You tried to **kill** in cold blood!" Tears started to form. "We're supposed to be protectors, not hunters! What..." I struggled to form my next words.

I departed.

_What are you turning into..?_


End file.
